Three's Company
by Greendogg
Summary: A Duck Dodgers story. Prequel/Tiny Toons Crossover in later chapters. Contains parodies.
1. Author's notes

**Sorry for not continuing this story. Anyway, decided to take the moth balls off and update it. That's right! I'm baack... Anyhow just to clear up a few things I'm re-doing the chapters that are currently up as well as picking up where the last one left off. There will be some changes in the storyline as well as characters. Hope nobody minds the change but there were some things that just... didn't fit. So stay tuned for updates as well as a new chapter which should be up in a week or two. **

**Ciao for now!**


	2. Who let the dogs in?

Hell-o guys I'm baack! Here's the first chapter of Three's company

**NOTE: I don't own any of the Duck Dodgers or Looney tunes characters. They're all the property of Warner Bros.**

The day started off like every other day for Dodgers and Cadet; but little did they know it would change. On the ship, Captain Dodgers was sorting the mail. "Let's see... bill, bill, bill... Junk mail." He muttered. His eyes bucked when he noticed one of the envelopes had "Open immediately" printed on it in red. 'What?!' Dodgers wondered, he then opened it up and skimmed through the letter, "Oh-no," he groaned. Just then, Cadet looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "W-W-What's wrong Captain Dodgers?" he asked. "Apparently I'm wanted back in court again for that same case we settled two months ago." Dodgers answered. "B-but I thought we fixed that," said Cadet. "Yeah, we did, but it says here that the Martians thought we rigged it or something." Dodgers continued. "T-t-that's Idi- id-id- Crazy!" Cadet stuttered, "Oy... I think I'm gonna need some help...major help." said Dodgers

"I-I'm w-w-with a-all the way." Cadet announced, "Thanks, but I meant somebody besides you… I mean, I'll admit I was able to get myself out of that mess, but this time I need someone who's been in this type of situation before, someone who knows their way around it… someone who can really go toe-to-toe with those Martians." said Dodgers, just then he had an idea. "I got it!" he exclaimed and snapped his fingers. "W-wha-what have you got?" Cadet asked, "You'll see," Dodgers answered as he walked up to the bridge.

Three days later…

Dodgers had placed an ad for a voucher in a local newspaper and online. So far, no one had replied. Sometime in the afternoon he and Cadet got a response, "C-C-Captain Dodgers someone answered your ad!" said Cadet, "Really?" he asked "Y-y-yes, here's the address." Cadet explained. Dodgers looked at the print out of the address of where he was going to meet the person who responded to his ad. "You think this guy is serious?" Dodgers asked. "I-Is a b-b-bean green?" Cadet replied.

Sometime later in the city…

Both Dodgers and Cadet were waiting at a coffee shop." "Hi there," a female voice greeted them, "Who said that?" Dodgers asked. "Over here," said the voice Dodgers and Cadet looked around and saw what looked like a tricolor foxhound. Dodgers looked at Cadet then at the hound who wagging her tail. "A dog? This is my answer?" he asked himself then went over to the female foxhound and sat down next to her. "Hey there, I found your ad and you said you needed a voucher." she explained. "Do you know one?" Dodgers asked. "You're looking at her," said the tricolored dog. "You? But you're a dog." said Dodgers. "Yeah... what's wrong with that?" she asked, "Nothing," was Dodgers' reply. "Good... I'm Wanda." the female hound answered as she shook Dodger's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Daffy but around here I'm known as... Duck Dodgers of the 24th1/2 century!" he answered in a dramatic tone. "But you can call me Dodgers for short," "Ok... uh... what exactly do you need my help for?" Wanda asked, "It's a long story" said Dodgers. He and Cadet then explained everything to Wanda from how Dodgers joined the protectorate to his current problem. "So, who's holdin' the grudge against you?" Wanda asked before taking a sip of her latte'." T-t-the Queen of Mars," said Cadet. Wanda nearly choked on her coffee; "D-d-d-did you say M-m-martians?" she stuttered. "Y-y-yes" Cadet replied. "Whoa, hold the phone… you mean we're dealing with those things you see in sci-fi movies, UFO shows and what is supposedly responsible for crop circles?" Wanda continued to ask. "Yes, yes… not sure but that last one." said Dodgers.

"Dang! I had no idea I was dealing with this." Wanda admitted. Though she worked on several cases, she often thought the whole Martian thing was fake. "But ok, I'll let it ride" she answered. Despite her so called 'house dog' appearance, Wanda worked in one of the attorney offices the downtown area. Just then she thought of something. "Wait a minute ... do you want me to vouch for you or are you looking for a lawyer?" she asked. "Not exactly, I already got an attorney" said Dodgers, "Oh, ok… well then… bye." Wanda barked and had started to leave but Dodgers grabbed her by the collar of her forest green jacket. "No wait! You don't understand! My lawyer is out of town at the moment so I need you... please!" Dodgers begged.

"Fine..." Wanda sighed, "If you're that desperate." "But could you do me a favor?" she asked. "Sure," said Dodgers, "Pay me $100 bucks… in advance." Wanda continued, "What?! Forget it!" said Dodgers. "All right, I'm sure your boss will understand," said Wanda regarding if Dodgers lost the case. "Ok, ok I'll pay you!" Dodgers exclaimed. "It's a deal." said Wanda. The next day, they were at the courthouse. Though Dodgers and Cadet were wearing their trademark outfits; Wanda normally had on a collar with her I.D. and rabies tags but decided to where a blue and white argyle shirt. "I hope you know what you're doing." Dodgers said nervously. "Relax, it's all in the bag now let break it down to you... I'll let you do all the talking then when it starts gettin' ugly I'll move in for the kill." Wanda explained. "The kill, right uh... what's the kill?" Dodgers asked. "That's the part where I come in." said Wanda, "Got 'cha' Dodgers replied. When they reached one of the meeting rooms it was empty since this was just between I.Q. Hi and the Martians there wasn't any need to bring back everyone that was involved. Wanda looked ahead and saw the Martians and felt nervous about the whole thing, "Uh w-w-who is that?" Wanda asked, "Th-That's Commander X-2." Cadet answered. "Not him, the taller one." said Wanda "Oh, that's the Martian Queen." said Dodgers "Somebody pinch me." said Wanda who's tail was now between her legs. "D'oh... shoot! What am I gonna do?" she groaned, "Y-Y-you're gonna win this, that's what you're gonna do." said Cadet

"Yeah, it's not like she'll hunt you down or something." Dodgers pointed out, "Phew! Good, but under these circumstances, I find her just a bit disturbing." Wanda whispered.

"I heard that, but if I were you I'd watch your back around her." said Dodgers. Wanda snickered, "Who her? Puh-lease, I've dealt with stool pigeons who were worse than that." she continued. After talking for over an hour, Queen Tyr'ahnee noticed Wanda sitting in the corner, occasionally looking over at Dodgers and everyone else then back at the wall.

Her brown eyes stared back Tyr'ahnee. "Hello there," she greeted her in an attempt to cover up being nervous. "Hello," said Queen Tyr'ahnee. Wanda's eyes bucked, she had been used to humans and other animals but this was different. "Sorry if I've been quiet this whole time… name's Wanda." she answered. "And you are…?" Wanda asked. "Tyr'ahnee," the Martian Queen replied. whispered, Wanda blinked twice. "That's your name?" she asked, The Queen nodded "Um… just for now, would you mind if I called ya 'T'?" Wanda asked, "No, it's ok." Queen Tyr'ahnee answered. Wanda then glanced over at X-2. "So... you're real name's Marvin right?" Wanda asked. She remembered Cadet mentioning him during their conversation the day before. "Yes," Marvin answered. "You're name reminds someone I knew… it actually rhymed with your name." said Wanda. "Was it Arvin?" Marvin asked. "Oh yeah! That's it... you know anyone with that name?" Wanda replied. "Not really," said Marvin "Ok, well never mind then…" said Wanda then she noticed Marvin staring for no reason. "Marvin? Marvin? Marv are ya home?" Wanda asked as she waved a paw in front of his face. "Hey!" she yelled. "W-what?" he stuttered. "You were staring," Wanda told him. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Whoa... wait a sec..." "What is it?" Marvin asked, "You like T don't you?" Wanda continued. "Who are you talking about?" Marvin asked once more. Wanda tilted her head, pointing towards Queen Tyr'ahnee. "Who? Her? I'm not like that," said Marvin trying to deny the whole thing. "Yeah, sure you're not." Wanda replied as she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. She then noticed Marvin was rather quiet.

"Hey, no hard feelings?" said Wanda as she held out her paw so she and Marvin could shake hands, "None at all," he said, the minute he touched Wanda's paw the hand buzzer she had hidden went off! "Aah! Ouch! Ohhh! Stop this crazy thing!" Marvin yelled, "Just let go." Wanda called out to him, when he let go the hand buzzer flipped off. "Oh-ho no, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Dodgers laughed "Oh boy, I could watch this all day or until you're burnt to a crisp." he said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Wanda replied, "Actually, I thought it was hilarious performance." said Queen Tyr'ahnee. "Y-y-you ok?" Cadet asked, "I'll be fine once, I regain the amount of dignity I've got left." Marvin answered. "Hey Wanda, We're leaving!" Dodgers called. "I'll meet ya in the lobby." she replied. "Uh... T, just a question... are you single?" Wanda asked, "Well... yes, sure " Tyr'ahnee answered. "What about you?" she asked. "Me? Oh no, I got a husband, no kids mind you... his name is Kenny, I'll have introduce you to him some time." said Wanda. "Well then... I guess I'll be seeing you." Queen Tyr'ahnee replied. "Bye," Wanda barked and headed out the door. "Nice dog, isn't she?" Tyr'ahnee asked. "Oh yes... except now I feel like the only thing that I would find entertaining after she embarrassed me is watching re-runs of Tom and Jerry." Marvin answered. "You know something? If I were you I wouldn't worry too much about this." said Tyr'ahnee. "Thank you for sharing that..." Marvin continued. 'I'll put that away' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Dodgers dropped Wanda off at the bus stop. "Thanks for the lift, D." she said. "No problem," Dodgers replied. "Here's my cell phone number" she said as she handed him a piece of paper "Wait a second you have a cell phone?" he asked "Yep, if a human can use one why can't I?" she asked. "Good point... See you tomorrow." said Dodgers and with that they went their separate ways. Wanda then got on the bus, dropped some change in the slot and sat down. She had a lot of things to tell Kenny and her friends, but this was only the start.

End of this Chapter...

I plan to update this over the next few weeks, until then this is what I've done so far. I hope y'all don't mind the editing. Just bringing it up-to-date and making some changes. Also, Wanda is a quadro-morph type dog. In other words, she walks on all fours but can also write. Take Sylvester for example. This story was originally written back in 2003 when Duck Dodgers was new. But aside from that…

Feel free to leave a review!

Special thanks to Looney-man for adding Three's Company to the Duck Dodgers C2 archives .Also, in the next chapter is a Duck Dodgers prequel.


	3. Duck Dodgers prequel pt 1: On Thin Ice

Here's chapter 2 it's basically a prequel. But other then that you might be surprised by the comedy moments in this chapter.

The next day, Wanda introduced Kenny and a few of her friends and relatives to Dodgers and Cadet. So far it went well. The week went by quickly, Bev had joined a local community collage that I.Q. Hi recommended and had taken several classes. But this time she had been given an assignment to work on over the weekend. Right at the moment, she was on Dodger's ship working on her Laptop. "Hey Captain 'D," said Bev as he walked by. Dodgers stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, Hi" he answered, "Something wrong?" Bev looked up from the keyboard and spoke. "I'm bored… I don't have anything to write." She announced.

"What are you talking about? There's lots of things you could write about." said Dodgers, "Thanks… but this is for school" Bev replied, "School? Since when do you go to school?" Dodgers asked. "I've been going to school since I left home." said Bev, "I went to NYU but now that I'm here with you in Acme Acres, I go to that Community collage I.Q. recommended." The female hound explained. "So what's your point?" Dodgers asked. Bev was dumbfounded at Dodger's reply she had NEVER met anyone who acted that stupid. "M-Mind if I a-assist- uh… help you with this?" Cadet offered, looking up from the control panel. "Well, sure." said Bev, seeing that Dodgers wasn't going to be any great help. Bev or Beverly which was her full name was Wanda's second cousin. There was a bit of a resemblance between the two only difference was Bev's fur was mostly black, but she did have mahogany colored fur mixed in. Her paws, snout, underbelly and the tip of her tail were chalk white.

"So w-w-what assignment do you have?" Cadet asked. At that moment Dodgers chimed in. "Does it involve me doing some heroic act? A secret mission? Do I have to fight off that little Martian jerk?" he asked. "Nope, none of that stuff at all." said Bev. Dodgers was shocked. "Then what kind of assignment is this?!" he exclaimed, it was obvious the duck was starting to get impatient. "You see, one of my classmates suggested to the principal, Mr. Brown that maybe we should do interviews with the members if the Galactic Protectorate then write about it. The teachers will at the different interviews and choose one to be published in Time Magazine." Bev explained. "T-Th-Th-that's Great." said Cadet. "So who d-did you get to interview?"

Bev's brown eyes blinked. She then thought about who got and then who her classmates were interviewing. "Well… Patrick's interviewing Captain Long… Ava and Blondie got Star Johnson… well… I wound up with you guys." said Bev. "Is that a problem?" Dodgers asked. "No, no it's just that when Ms. Brooks wrote down the names of all the different Captains and their crews she mixed them up and we had a drawing… but by the time it was my turn your name was all that was left in the box." Bev answered. "Oh, that's not so bad." said Dodgers, trying to look on the Brightside. "Oh yeah? That jerk who sits beside me, DJ, had the nerve to call you Dork Dodgers." said Bev. "Why that no good little shrimp…ooh! Now that's just wrong." said Dodgers.

"Uh… "D" let's stop focusing on him right okay?" Bev suggested. "Yeah, sure." Dodgers answered "Thank you… now do you guys have any stories you'd like to tell me?" Bev continued, "W-well there was that time Captain Dodgers joined the protectorate." said Cadet. Bev's ears perked up "That sounds interesting, why don't you tell me more about it?"

"Ok I hope you can type fast" said Dodgers. Bev chuckled, "Let's just see if I can keep up with you first … g-go ahead." she answered. "Ok first off, I was alone and unconscious in a cold freezer room. I remained there until one day…" Dodgers had been cut off by Bev's sneezing. "Sorry D." uh… Cadet would you mind telling me what happened from your side?" Bev asked. "S-Sure" he answered. "Hey! What was wrong with my side?" Dodgers asked. Bev snickered, "It wasn't believable enough… also, this assignment isn't Captains only; the crew has to be interviewed too." The young tricolored hound explained, Dodgers groaned at hearing this. Cadet thought the idea was funny too and laughed at Bev's comment. "Ok, go ahead… Cadet it's your turn." said Bev, "W-W-Well it started off as a normal day…"

(Flashback begins)

"I went by I.Q. Hi's office to pick up some paper work and t-that's when I found him working on something… which happens a lot."

"Excuse me sir," said Cadet, "What is it?" I.Q. asked, "Oh n-n-nothing I just came by to pick up that paper work I left here last Tuesday." Cadet answered. "Right, now I remember, let me get it for you." said I.Q. who went into the file cabinet. Cadet noticed a large block of ice in what looked like to be an empty fish tank with wires in it. "W-W-what are you working on this time?" he asked. "Something I found in cold storage," said I.Q. "Want to see what it is?" "Sure…I-I-If you don't mind." said Cadet, "It's fine by me." I.Q. replied. "W-What is that thing?" Cadet asked. "I'm not quite sure… but we'll find out." I.Q. answered, as he pressed the thaw setting on the control panel. About 30 minutes the ice melted. "W-well what ever it is it's alive!" Cadet exclaimed. "Let's check it out…" said I.Q. who shut off the system. He then pulled out the subject that was frozen in the ice. It was Daffy Duck, who looked unconscious. When he came to, he was in for quite a surprise. "Ow! My aching head w-what happened? I…" he paused and saw Cadet and I.Q. Hi staring at him. "Hello" said I.Q. It wasn't long before the black duck panicked. "Aah! Get away from me!" Daffy screamed.

"Whoa! Hold it! Calm down for a second," said I.Q. who grabbed Daffy, in an attempt to calm him down. "Uh… who are you and where the heck am I?" Daffy asked. "I'm I.Q. Hi and you're in the future." he answered. Daffy laughed, "That's silly there's no way I'm in the future." He replied. "Oh really? See for yourself" said I.Q. who opened the blinds.

. Daffy looked outside and could see he wasn't in his own time anymore. "I-I-I…Aye-yi aye! … Yeesh! Is that real?" he asked. "Yes, all of it." I.Q. answered. Daffy shuddered; the whole thing was new to him. "Oh here," said I.Q. as he handed Daffy a box.

"Oh, no thanks I'll pass." The duck answered, I.Q. opened the box and showed him what was in it. "The clothes," he explained. "Oh! All you had to say was put on the clothes…I get it." said Daffy. I.Q. didn't say anything, "Not a bad fit." Daffy said, looking at himself in a nearby mirror. What he was wearing would later be his trademark uniform. "Yeah, it's kind of nice; not too shabby." said I.Q. "So… wait! Your name is I.Q. Hi?" Daffy asked, looking at the name place on the professor's desk. "Yes," he answered. "What does that stand for?" Daffy asked once more. "We're getting off the subject," said I.Q. in a firm tone. Daffy decided not to ask about it anymore; it was obvious this was something I.Q. didn't want to discuss. "Um… who are you?" I.Q. asked Daffy.

"I'm Daffy Duck," he answered. "N-nice to meet you." said Cadet as he shook his hand. "And you are…?" Daffy asked. "I-I'm the n-new eager young space cadet." The pig replied. 'That's obvious,' Daffy thought. "So where are you from?" I.Q. asked. "Me? I lived on the east coast almost all my life…before I went into show biz." said Daffy. "You w-were in show business?" Cadet asked. "Oh yeah, I did Broadway, nature documentaries for the Animal Planet channel and I've even done Hollywood films." Daffy explained. "W-What films have you done?" Cadet asked. Daffy thought about it for a second. Since Bugs wasn't around to steal the spotlight from him, this left the door open. "N-Nothing you've seen I'm sure" Daffy answered. "What about Lakewood migration?" Cadet asked. "I've done that one, you've seen it?" Daffy replied, "Seen it? I got the DVD!" Cadet answered. Daffy smiled at Cadet and I.Q. Hi, maybe being in this century wouldn't be too bad… or so he thought.

More to come…

This is part 1 of the prequel Part 2 will be coming up soon.

Hope you don't mind I'm re-doing this story. It'll be somewhat different than what I originally had in mind. A lot of my original non-Looney tune characters were in the original version of this story but I decided to remove some of them since they didn't really fit into the story. Spoiler warning: there will be appearances by the other Looney tunes instead of my original characters. Also my Duck Dodgers characters and guest appearances from the Tiny Toons cast will be in later chapters. If anyone has any questions on my original characters just ask me via message.

The next edit will be coming up soon.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Prequel pt 2: Sleepover

So far, being in the future seemed pretty nice; until Daffy revealed an embarrassing side of his life. "What century are you from?" I. Q. Hi asked. "The 21st century" said Daffy. "But what century is this?" "The 24th ½ century you've been frozen for over 350 years," I.Q. explained. Right at the moment he was busy cleaning the tank and the floor. 'Interesting.' thought Daffy. Just then something dawned on Cadet "I guess now you're out of a job." He concluded. "Yeah, I'll check out the classifieds," Daffy sighed. "Have you done anything else besides acting?" I.Q. asked. "I'm a model too I did a wildlife calendar." Daffy answered. "Which month were you featured in?" Cadet asked. "I have a copy of that calendar, see for yourself" said Daffy as he handed a small pocket sized calendar to Cadet. After skimming through it, he burst out laughing. "Mr. April?" Cadet asked. "What was that?" I.Q. said in a puzzled tone. "H-He's M- Mr. April!" Cadet shouted as he showed I.Q. Hi the calendar. "Mr. April?" I.Q. answered he also started to laugh. It was funny since April was a girl name, but Daffy didn't like it one bit. He knew that if Bugs was around this was the type of thing he'd use on him for embarrassment. "Ok, ok, you've had your fun; that was worth a few laughs…now please stop it!" Daffy exclaimed. "'Kay… fine" said I.Q. 'I-I'll use this for later' thought Cadet as he hid the calendar in his back pocket. "Mr. April, that's funny." he said to himself, "Now I have one problem… where am I going to spend the night?" Daffy asked. "D-don't worry, you can stay at my place." Cadet offered. "Thanks, you know Cadet? You're alright in my book" said Daffy, "T-thank you, b-but I can't believe you're Mr. April!" Cadet answered. "Some people are weak on details, especially with stuff like that." said Daffy. "I-I can truly relate to that." Cadet agreed as they walked out of I.Q. Hi's office.

A short time later, they reached Cadet's apartment, "W-well here it is, make yourself at home." said Cadet as he opened the door. Daffy thought the apartment looked pretty well kept considering Cadet was from a planet populated by pigs. The décor was a bit more… well… futuristic than the average furnished apartment he had back in the 21st century. Daffy looked over at the sofa, assuming that's where he would sleep. "Oh, I'm s-sorry h-here take my bed." Cadet offered. Daffy was about to say something but Cadet cut him off. "No, n-n-no… I don't want to hear it, I'll take the couch no problem." said Cadet as he walked out of the room. 'This is awesome' he thought. The next day was only the beginning of Daffy's new life as "Duck Dodgers of the 24th ½ century!"

Sorry that was so brief. The next chapter will be longer and feature more characters.

Also just some notes from this chapter and the last:

Acme Acres is the name of the city in Tiny Toon Adventures. Decided to use this instead of Acmetropolis from the Loonitics unleashed series.

Captain Long was featured in the Duck Dodgers episode: 'The Fudd'.

The 'We're getting off the subject' line is from the Disney movie 'Lilo & Stitch'

Lakewood migration is a parody of a bird documentary called 'Winged migration'.

The whole 'Mr. April' gag is from an online comic strip called 'Faux Pas' which is about a fox named Randy and his friends.

The scene at Cadet's apartment is a parody of a part in the Foster's home for Imaginary friends pilot/movie.

I'm mostly re-doing this story due to spelling and other errors.

Stay tuned for part 3 of the prequel

Until then…

Please read and review!

Ciao for now!


End file.
